jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden
These are stories of the Justice Guardians working at their pizza restaurant. Story 1: Arcade * *(The kids are playing at the arcade.) *Tammy: *sees a Wonder Woman lasso toy at the prize section* *Xion: *smiles* *Tammy: Hey, Mask? Can I have the lasso, please? *The Mask: 50 tickets please. *Tammy: ...! What?! But I'm not a customer!!! The family owns this restuarant!!!! *The Mask: Sorry, but rules are rules. No tickets, no prize. *Tammy: That's not fair!!!! I'm gonna report this to Mr. Dragonheart!!!!! *Xion: Wait, Tam! *smiles* I think i know how you can win that lasso. *Tammy: *whispers* Attack the Mask until he cooperates? *Xion: No. Play an arcade game until you win tickets. *Tammy: But it's not fair. I'm part of the family. Why do I have to win tickets to earn the prize like any other customer? *Xion: It may seem unfair, but that's how it works. Besides, it won't seem fair to anyone else if we just get prizes without having tickets. *Tammy: I suppose your daddy said that? *Xion: Mommy actually. Not to worry though. I'll help you win that lasso. *Tammy: Thanks, Xion. And..... I'm sorry. *Xion: *smiles* It's okay, Tam. *pets her* Now what do you say we help you get some tickets? *Tammy: *smiles a bit* Alright. *Xion: *smiles* *Tammy: Where should we start? *Xion: *smiles* How about Skee Ball? *Tammy: Okay. *Xion: *pets her* *Tammy: *smiles a bit* *Xion: It'll be okay. You'll get the lasso. *(Jaden and Aqua see this from a distance.) *Jaden: Awwwwww, come on, big sis. Can't you just let her have the lasso? *Aqua: Arcade rules, Jaden. You know that. Otherwise it won't be fair to the other kids. *Jaden: We have lots of other lassos in storage though. We'd still have plenty. *Shira: Aqua's right, Jaden. Tammy needs tickets to win the lasso. *Jaden: I just think it's unfair to treat each other like we're just average customers. We all own this place. *Meowth: So does Jeffrey, but he says he wants to be considerate to everyone. *Jaden: I just wanna make it up to Tammy. *Jesse: From the looks of it, i think Xion's got it handled. *Aqua: *smiles* Another reason why I made the rule, Jaden. So that Tammy can have some fun with my daughter. *Shira: *smiles* *Jaden: *smiles* I see what you were thinking now, big sis. *Aqua: *smiles* That's right. *Jaden: Shouldn't have doubted you, big sis. *Aqua: It's okay, little brother. *(Tammy and Xion get to the Skee Ball game) *Xion: *uses her card to prepare a game for Tammy* *(Several balls pop out) *Xion: *smiles* All yours, little sis. *Tammy: Don't you wanna join me? *Xion: I was planning to. *Tammy: You promised me you would help me win the lasso. *Xion: *smiles* I am. *Tammy: *picks up a ball* Okay now. *Xion: *picks up a ball* Remember how the game works? *Tammy: You roll the ball into those holes. It'll be hard for me without thumbs, but I'll try. *Xion: This is why I'm here to help you. In case you have trouble with games like this. *Tammy: Here it goes... *rolls the ball and it lands in the 20 hole* *Xion: *smiles* Off to a good start. *rolls the ball, which lands in a 10 hole* *(5 tickets come out the machine) *Tammy: 45 more to go. *Xion: Don't worry. You'll still get that lasso. *pets her* Story 2: The Lion Guard visits * Story 3 * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Written Stories Category:Tigerman531